This invention relates generally to supporting grid systems and the like for suspended ceilings and, more particularly, to a stabilizer strut extending between adjacent grid members for laterally locating one with respect to the other so as to ensure the maintenance of appropriate relative spacing of the grid members and correspondingly the ultimate support of a suspended ceiling.
The present invention is particularly adapted for use in ceiling tile supporting grid systems of the type comprising a plurality of parallel, spaced main grid members wherein each grid member includes an upstanding web means surmounted by a bead means extending longitudinally along the upper longitudinal edge thereof and flange means extending laterally outwardly of the plane of said web means for supporting the edge portions of ceiling tiles. Such grid members generally are suspended from a conventional ceiling or an overhead support structure.
The prior art has utilized stabilizer struts to extend between adjacent grid members for connection therewith. The strut functions to fix the lateral spacing between the grid members in a positive manner. The function served is important due to the fact that ceiling tiles usually are supported on the laterally extending flanges of the grid members refereed to hereinabove. In view of the fact that such flanges extend outwardly from the web of the grid member a relatively short distance as compared to the spacing between adjacent grid members, it is important that the grid members do not experience relative movement in a lateral sense between one another so that the ceiling tiles maintain overlying, supported engagement with the grid member flanges.
One of the problems encountered in supporting grid systems, in addition to the basic need for stabilizer struts, is to provide a stabilizer strut which may be installed quickly and easily, without time consuming assembly procedures. Furthermore, it is important to provide a stabilizer strut which when so assembled is not subject to becoming easily displaced or disassembled so as to impair the integrity of the supported ceiling tiles.